


A Promise, an Apology

by FluffPunk



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffPunk/pseuds/FluffPunk
Summary: Going on without regrets also means swallowing your pride. But perhaps that's not so bad.
Relationships: Doom Bringer/Bluhen, Elsword/Edward "Add" Grenore/Ainchase Ishmael
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A Promise, an Apology

It was unfortunate.

It was unfortunate he's decided on a path that's going to less efficient towards his overall goal. 

It was unfortunate his plans have been put off for as long as they had.

It was unfortunate he was started to feel something of a kinship with this group of idiots in spite of everything.

And it was especially unfortunate that he felt the need to apologize to Ain after nearly killing him in the process of saving everyone else. 

But that's his life. One unfortunate thing after another. In this case, he especially despises the smile Ain still wears after everything they've all been through. That same, holier-than-thou smile that feigns something genuine and practically never leaves his face. Even after nearing being killed. Even knowing it was Add who had done that, whether it was unknowingly or not. How could he be so damned calm no matter what?

And now here they were, back in the demon realm where anything and everything was trying to kill them at any given moment. A moment's reprieve was all they would get now before they would have to set off again. But that was enough; a moment was all he needed to get what he needed off his chest so he could continue on without regret for his actions. 

“We need to talk about something.” Add said to Ain, gesturing with a nod of his head to leave the camp and step outside. This wasn't a conversation the others needed to hear, even if they were all currently occupied with creating plans for the next venture. 

Ain had a curious look upon his features, but nonetheless followed Add's lead towards the outside of the camp site.

“What is it? It is not like you to--” Ain started, but was cut off suddenly when Add stopped and turned, a scowl upon his features. 

“...I'm sorry.” He said through gritted teeth, as if just saying the words was painful. “I'm fucking sorry I almost killed you back in Rigomor. There. I said it. Are you happy?” He looked off to the side, not wanting to see that stupid look he was sure Ain was wearing just like he always was. 

And he was waiting. Waiting for the inevitable witty remark or snide comeback that was sure to follow, what with him lowering himself down like this. ...Yet...

Yet as a moment passed, and then two, there was nothing. He finally looked back at Ain, surprised to see that his smile had faded and he appeared to be regarding him somewhat... Thoughtfully. 

“...What, you don't have anything to say about that for once?” Add said, his voice quieter and more defeated sounding than usual. 

And just like that, Ain's smile had returned, albeit a bit... Softer, somehow. Ain took a few steps forward towards Add, and before he could step back, Ain seized him in a gentle hug. One which, to Add's surprise, felt very... Warm in the surrounding cold air. 

“...No, I am merely surprised that it was still on your mind and that you felt the need to apologize.” Ain said softly, holding Add there. “Mr. Ancient. ♪ You do have a heart, after all.~” Ain laughed, pulling away from Add.

Of course. It never did take long for Ain to go right back into his usual habits of utterly painful sarcasm.

“Ugh. Don't make me regret it already! Can't you take anything seriously?!” Add shouted, brows furrowed in frustration. He tensed when a hand fell upon his shoulder for only a moment, only to vanish the next.

“... It isn't that I do not take you seriously.” Ain started, his voice becoming quiet as he circled around Add, turning to face away from him and instead out to the numerous stars above.

Endless. The skies truly did seem to go on endlessly here, with brilliant, vibrant stars littering as far as the eye could see. As Ain turned his gaze upwards, so too did Add.

“...I am happy you apologized, even if it was unneeded. We are comrades, after all. I still do not know what your overall goal is, and I do not need to know it. ...But it is nice that you have come to consider us friends. Friends enough to aid us at our most dire moments.” Ain said, his gaze lowering and falling once more upon the other male.

To this, there was silence as Add continued to gaze up at the sky. He had gone against the whole group to save them, at the cost of an important source of energy that could have just as easily been used towards returning to his own time. That was the unfortunate part about all of this. He knew full well he was holding out and making this take far longer than was necessary. 

But he didn't regret it. He didn't regret any of it. Maybe deep down, he was genuinely enjoying their company in spite of everything. Even Ain's, the bastard that he is.

“Someone has to keep you idiots alive. Don't go dying on us again, or I'll personally kick your Goddess' ass until she brings you back.” Add smirked, allowing his gaze to fall back on Ain finally.

“Yes, it's a deal. So long as you will also stay alive.” Ain chuckled and held his hand out to Add, as if to seal the deal. Add stared at the hand for a moment, before taking it and giving it a firm shake.

“Deal. ...Now let's get back inside, it's too damn cold out here for this.” Add shivered, adjusting his coat to better cover himself. Ain let out a melodious laugh and nodded to this sentiment,

“Yes, let's. Before they wonder if you've taken me outside to finish me off for good.~♪”

...Perhaps, if nothing else, it was a sign of kinship between the two to come.


End file.
